bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalrin
Dalrin Stratos, also known as Dally, is a flirt-and-a-half of an Ussalmatoran living peacefully in Onu-Koro. History The working-class son of an innkeeper in Onu-Koro, Dally enjoyed a misspent youth on the wrong side of the underground village's proverbial tracks. His life did not turn around until the Rahkshi Assault of Onu-Koro, when his older sister, Delta Stratos, died in the defence of the village. Heart-broken and angry that an ordinary civilian should have died in combat, he enlisted in the Ussalry soon after the end of the battle, vowing to keep the average citizen out of harm's way. Game Timeline Season Two Humble Origins * Dally found himself stuck cleaning the Ussal stalls in a ritual known, colloquially, as the "Makuta's Revenge," whereupon he has his first real encounter with fellow Ussalman, Rungui. The two quickly strike up a conversation before leaving to get something to eat in the mess hall. * Later, while in the barracks, Dally was approached by Gyn Kirsug and told that Light Cavalry, which Dally belonged to, would be travelling to Po-Koro to attend the Technology Emporium being held there. * After a brief sparring match with his Ussal crab, Odobo, Dally appeared outside the barracks, whereupon he joined his cavalry on their trek to the desert. Descent into Darkness * The Ussalry's time in Po-Koro, however, was cut short by the news that a Sentinel outpost in the Dark Walk had been attacked and needed urgent help. Taking a moment to compose a brief letter to his family and giving it to Rungui, in the event that this mission should prove fatal to the Onu-Matoran, Dally joined the rest of his comrades in heading to the sinister tunnel and venturing inwards. * It was not long into their trek that the ragtag group was beset by a group of six Rahkshi. Three of these were promptly dispatched, and the rest retreated soon afterwards, causing concern amongst the rescuers that these creatures were being controlled by another party. * Dally volunteered his crab, Odobo, to help carry the paralyzed Torgath, and discussed the possibility of moving the civilian element of their group back to the entrance to prevent any further of their casualties with both Rungui and Kirsug. The latter, however, was disrupted by a sudden earth tremor which forced the group further into the tunnel. * The group encountered a puddle, as well as entire veins, of Antidermis, as well as a hollow which turned out to be a strange tunnel. Dally, caught in a moment of weakness, was encouraged by Gyn Kirsug and gained confidence in the thought that he was part of a collective whole (read: the Ussalry). * Venturing down the new tunnel, the group was attacked by two Artakha Bulls, but quickly dispatched them. Moving even further down, they found a massive deposit of Antidermis in a mining area, along with other strange items. They were attacked by Antidermis-addled miners, but defeated them before scavenging from the remains of the cavern. Dally, for his part, left the Dark Walk with a pair of strange magnetic gloves. Back to the Old Grind * Back in Onu-Koro after surviving the Dark Walk, Dally stopped by the Golden Pickaxe for a drink while technically on patrol. He encountered the Turaga, Ferron, there, but was caught by Rungui. The Vortixx suggested that Dally but him a drink to keep him from letting slip the Matoran's breach of protocol, to which the Ussalmatoran grudgingly obliged. * The two then went to The Dark Rose, an inn owned by the Stratos family, for breakfast; there, Dally began sharing with Rungui the death of his sister, Delta. Appearance and Tools Physical Description Dalrin is a remarkably handsome young man, with a lean musculature and a limber frame. His skin is a dark slate grey, and although his armour obviously comes from the Ussalry armoury, it is well-kept and almost as good-looking as its wearer. It is a blend of smoky greys and blacks, form-fitting and light-weight for ease of movement, with the insignia of the Ussalry painted onto its left shoulder in dark gold. He wears two criss-crossing bandoliers over his chest, as well as utility belt across his waist/hip area. His face is held up by a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones, balancing the devilish good-looks of the "bad boy" stereotype with the gentle curves of "boy next door." His smile is white, frequent, and expressive, often changing to pouts or scowls at the drop of a hat. His eyes are dark gold and have a tendency to wink. Physical Weakness Dalrin, having trained in a variety of fighting styles and with an array of weapons, has become a sort of jack-of-all-trades in terms of combat. Thus, he finds himself at a disadvantage when facing opponents who specialize. Weapons and Equipment Dalrin carries two hunting knives at his belt, as well as approximately ten throwing knives in his bandoliers. While on missions, he usually carries a standard-issue military backpack which contains a sleeping bag, water canteen, and a week's worth of rations. A saperka is strung to the back of this bag for easy access. He also possesses a drawing of his older sister, Delta, on the back of which is written a letter to his family (from before his trek into the Dark Walk, when his mortality became suddenly obvious to him). Collected from the Dark Walk, Dalrin also has a pair of "magnetic gloves:" a pair of gauntlets which, via mental command, allow the user to either magnetically attract or repel metal objects (not counting, of course, Rahkshi armour and weaponry and other special materials). They are only able to affect things which he could be able to move himself, using his own body, and the strain on his mind and spirit becomes greater as the targeted object becomes heavier or larger. With enough force of will, these gauntlets could be used to "fling" the user into the air if they were being used to repel a large enough object, or they could "shove" or "pull" an armoured being slightly (but would not be able to move them more than a step) two, at best. Both gauntlets can be used independently of each other, but lose power this way. They could, possibly, be used to "levitate" and move an object by using magnetic fields from both gauntlets to hold a small object in place in the air, but this would require great concentration. The gloves do not grant elemental control of magnetism, and so cannot affect magnetic fields created by others; they are, quite simply, very powerful handheld magnets. (Magnetic gloves approved by Krayzikk) Abilities and Traits Powers and Skills As an Onu-Matoran, Dalrin possesses the ability to detect vibrations in the ground to a certain extent, as well as greater strength than most Matoran and an amount of night vision. He is also versed in a variety of fighting styles and weapons, although he often falls back on knives. He is proficient in the care of Ussal crabs and is a surprisingly good cook from his days as an innkeeper's son. Psychological Description Dalrin is a friendly, albeit warmly arrogant and somewhat flirtatious, individual, with a strong sense of right and wrong and a deep compassion for others. He enjoys joking around with friends and tries not to take things too seriously, but he is loyal and determined when things get rough. He loves his family and friends, although his relationship with his parents has soured since his decision to join the Ussalry. He will never admit, but the death of his sister hit him hard, as well, and he has yet to completely move past it. New to the life of a soldier, combat situations where the odds are stacked against him tend to deeply unnerve him, but he is getting progressively better at being able to move past his initial fear to find the courage to act in impossible scenarios. Psychological Weakness Dalrin's need to protect every civilian can lead him to make ill-advised or rash decisions which conflict with the "greater good." In addition, he still has yet to get used to operating in life-threatening situations, and may still "freeze up" in such scenarios. Relationships Allies and Friends Rungui * Vitriolic best buds and surprising comrades, despite both of them being warmly arrogant and woefully dorky individuals. Gyn Kirsug * Oblivious to Kirsug's moral ambiguity, Dalrin has only respect for the deputy colonel. Leli * Loyal to Leli through the chain of command, he has a greater respect for her after having fought beside her in the Dark Walk. Doesn't mean that he still won't try to hit on her if the opportunity arises, but he might be more hesitant this time around. Odobo * Despite being a crab, Odobo is snarkier than most beings that Dalrin knows. They, obviously, became fast friends. The Stratos family * Despite emotional rifts, the old adage of "blood being thicker than water" is truer than true for this family. Enemies Servants of Makuta * Never a fan of the forces of darkness, Makuta's role in the death of his sister, Delta, only made the hatred of the Dark One more personal for Dalrin. Lux Saran * Blames Lux for Delta's estrangement from the family and her eventual death. Trivia * Dalrin is bisexual, although this has not been referenced in-game yet. * The inn which Dalrin's family owns and operates is known as The Dark Rose. Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Ussalry